


electricity

by staalesque



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Collars, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staalesque/pseuds/staalesque
Summary: Juuse gets a win; Pekka rewards him.Set after the Preds vs. Stars 02.07.2019 game.





	electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [george_squashington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_squashington/gifts).



> the rinnesaros discord is a wonderful place and when i found [this gif](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/519359698852380683/543262005113389067/tumblr_p449umuBds1ungf9zo1_400.gif) on my dash, they gave me a fair few ideas. only some of them made it here but you know what! i'm doing what i can
> 
> also happy late birthday to charlie, you're the bomb.com and i love you
> 
> unbeta'd, apologies for any mistakes.

Juuse likes to think he gives the people what they want. He’s not an egotistical man, rather a realistic one. The crowds in Nashville bolster his confidence, and he’d like to think that he returns the favor. He wants them to like him; he wants to stay in Nashville. If he were to be lucky enough to stay - at least until Pekka’s retirement, which is a thought he doesn’t want to probe too deeply into - he’d be ecstatic. 

His world so often orbits around Pekka. His mannerisms, his schedule, his understanding of Nashville as both a city and a people have all been influenced by his starter. Even when he moved out, however temporary it had been, he was constantly drawn back to Pekka’s side. It was Pekka who guided Juuse through the crucible of the NHL, and it continued to be Pekka who guided Juuse towards correct decisions. From goaltending to real life, Pekka was his role model, friend, and confidant. 

In as many roles as Pekka guides Juuse, it became clear that Pekka was the one who would continue to guide Juuse through other areas of his life as well. Juuse couldn’t ever forget how their arrangement had started. A simple, slightly shameful midday masturbation had been interrupted by the closing of the front door. It wouldn’t have been so bad, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Juuse hadn’t made it to his own room - he’d been in Pekka’s bed instead. The soft way Pekka had whispered, “Oh baby...let me help you with that?” still haunts Juuse’s waking memory. 

Things had evolved until they were where they were now. Victory buzzing in their veins and no short amount of excess adrenaline, each player defaulting back to ways to relax that wouldn’t put them at a disadvantage come tomorrow’s practice. With the additions of Boyle and McLeod, invitations were offered as everyone stripped down with an air of inclusion tinged with the fear of more change on the horizon.

Juuse gives people what they want. He answers the questions from the media. He laughs at the dumb, physical humor in which all hockey players are fluent. He gives his gear to the right people to be cleaned and put away properly. He smiles at the cameras, blushes at the praise, nods in thanks for the support.

He listens to Pekka’s subtle commands, getting dressed and then hovering by the starter as he chats with Boyle about something. He stands quietly behind Pekka, his hands tucked into his pants pockets while the two tall adults continue talking. 

(It’s strange to see Pekka shorter than someone; Juuse puts a pin in the thought.)

When Pekka is ready to go, Juuse follows him out to his car. He says nothing as he slides into the passenger seat, and when Pekka reaches his hand over and settles it on the back of Juuse’s neck, the young goaltender melts. The stress of the game, of going to overtime, completely sheds from his body. He’s trying not to fidget with the excess energy humming within him. He’s almost doing well as they begin to pull off into the night traffic heading back home, though the red lights make him struggle even more. 

Pekka clicks his tongue in slight disapproval, glancing over at Juuse. The fidgeting stops, though Juuse feels his attention beginning to move down, settling between his thighs with a too familiar ache. He rests his hands on the top of his thighs, knowing that on nights like these he’s not allowed to hide himself from Pekka. This is his reward. 

They arrive home. Pekka helps Juuse out of the car, a steady hand settled on his shoulder, steering him where he should go. Pekka guides him up the stairs to their now shared bedroom. As he lets go, he trails two fingers over the back of Juuse’s neck, drawing a shiver but also issuing a command. Still silent, Juuse begins to strip, methodically putting his clothes on the chair in the corner. Somewhere in the same room, Pekka is also getting changed, although he gets to hang his clothes up in the closet right away.

When Juuse’s completely bare, he feels a large warm hand spread across his shoulder blades. He looks up, meeting Pekka’s near worshipful gaze. In his left hand, he holds a thin black leather collar. Juuse swallows before nodding, lifting his chin to encourage Pekka to slip it on. 

Pekka moves to stand fully behind Juuse, putting the collar on with little flair. The buckle cinches on the well worn second notch, giving Juuse plenty of room to breathe and swallow, but tight enough that he can already feel himself starting to drift away. Pekka’s hands sliding down his body now, greedy in their exploration of his still warmed up, still aching muscles, do little to help his concentration. Neither does the insistent press of Pekka’s own cock against Juuse’s back, barely softened by the pajama pants he’s wearing. 

“You did so good tonight,” Pekka murmurs, gently tweaking one of Juuse’s nipples. Juuse gasps and arches into the touch, but he’s held tightly against Pekka’s body by the starter’s arms. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, s-sir.” Juuse shifts his weight so he’s pressing back against Pekka, trying to rile him up and force his hand. He  _ wants  _ his reward, he knows he’s earned it.

Pekka hushes him as he fidgets, his hands sliding down to Juuse’s hips and holding on tightly. It keeps him still, separated from Pekka’s warmth by a scant inch or two, but it feels like miles. Juuse bites his lower lip, letting his head tilt back, exposing his throat. “ _ Please. _ ” 

“There’s no need to beg, sweetheart, though you do sound so pretty doing so.” Pekka squeezes Juuse’s hips, tight enough that Juuse knows they’ll begin to bruise from several experiences having to explain hand prints to the trainers. “This is your reward. What do you want?” 

“Fuck me.” The demand is always the same, though right now with Juuse’s fragile voice, it sounds less like a demand and still more like a plea. “My mouth, sir. At first.” 

Pekka hums, a contemplative sound. He turns Juuse so he’s now facing him, and brings up one hand to gently run a knuckle down Juuse’s cheek. He traces Juuse’s jawline, runs his thumb over Juuse’s lower lip, which prompts the shorter man to take the thumb into his mouth. 

He suckles softly, working his tongue around Pekka’s thumb like it’s his dick, bobbing his head ever so slightly. He maintains eye contact with Pekka the entire time, watching as the small charade of a blow job begins to take effect. 

“If that’s what you want you can have it.” Pekka pulls his thumb out of Juuse’s mouth, hooking his forefinger into the D ring on Juuse’s collar as he walks towards the bed. He sits down on the edge, and Juuse kneels with a practiced grace. 

He doesn’t need a pillow, not for this. If he were to be cockwarming for Pekka, that would be another story. 

Maybe he could do that tomorrow.

Eagerly, he brings his hands up to Pekka’s waistband, tucking his fingers into the edge and tugging the material down. Pekka doesn’t stop him, and when Juuse finally frees his mentors cock it’s not difficult to see why. He wastes little time lowering his head to lap at Pekka’s tip before taking him into his throat. 

He’s big, but Juuse’s practiced, specifically on Pekka. He wasn’t exactly inexperienced when he’d moved in with the elder Finn, but his world had certainly expanded since being his housemate. He swallows around the cock in his throat, muscles working to draw a groan from his mentor. 

Pekka obliges, sliding his fingers into Juuse’s short hair, tugging slightly as he lay back on the bed. For a while, all the noise there is comes from Juuse’s slick mouth working over Pekka, and Pekka’s deep, satisfied noises in response. But Juuse knows his mentor.

Juuse knows that if he’s going to get fucked, he has to play his cards correctly. Maybe Pekka only wants to come down his throat, and save the rest of the scene for later. Maybe Juuse can get him to change the rules.

He leans back a little bit, and Pekka lets him, sitting up in a disoriented fashion. “What’s wrong?” he asks, his eyes dark with lust. 

Juuse reaches for Pekka’s cock, idly tracing his fingers along the slick skin. “Fuck me, sir?”

Pekka hisses through his teeth at the gentle touches, twitching slightly away. “If that’s what you want, sweetheart.” 

Juuse nods, and follows Pekka’s directions to climb up onto his lap. The warm slide against one another makes Juuse gasp, and he rolls his hips to feel it again. Pekka laughs a little at him, but lets him do as he pleases, sloppy as it is. Their kisses are deep, claiming, all encompassing as Juuse starts to take initiative. He leans up against his mentor, deepening the kiss as he firmly presses their hips together. Pekka’s breath hitches as he yields himself to his student. Juuse waits until they’re both still, just kissing each other with tenuous restraint. 

Pekka’s broad hands move down Juuse’s body, gripping his ass and squeezing until Juuse squirms a little. “Fuck,  _ please  _ sir.” 

“Get on your back for me, baby,” Pekka murmurs, sliding Juuse to the side. The younger goaltender listens, lying out on his back with his legs spread. He watches from his prone position as Pekka sits up and rummages in the bedside table drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. It doesn’t take much longer before Pekka’s settling between his legs, a slick hand wrapping around Juuse’s dick, stroking him loosely.

Juuse bites his lip, tightening his grip on the sheets. Pekka does something with his thumb against Juuse’s tip that makes him mewl quietly, gasping into his forearm. He has nothing he can say to get Pekka to hurry up, but the thought is there. Eventually, Pekka slides a finger down, pressing it against Juuse’s hole.

The familiar comfortable buzzing sensation of sub drop takes over his mind, settling him in quiet safety. Juuse thinks he whimpers at some point, worried that he’s not keeping Pekka engaged, but he’s shushed and kissed so sweetly that the worry slips away. At some point, there’s three fingers working in him, spreading him open. It feels divine, helpless as he is.

Juuse whines as Pekka curls his fingers just so, no words useful to him. He hears Pekka laughing distantly at him, before he withdraws his fingers. The laughter, combined with the sudden emptiness, causes Juuse to pout, exaggerated by his current comfortable state of mind. Pekka kisses him softly until Juuse completely gives in to the kiss, moaning softly. Pekka grabs his spread thighs and pulls him abruptly towards the edge of the bed, drawing a surprised squeak from the collared Finn. 

“You’re fine, you’re fine,” Pekka soothes, his thumb rubbing a small circle on the inside of Juuse’s knee. 

“I’d be better if you fucked me,” Juuse mumbles. 

The small circle is abruptly replaced with a small pinch, making Juuse jerk in surprise. “Hey!” 

“Impatient  _ and  _ sassy, what will I do with you?” 

Juuse knows it’s all in jest, that Pekka is still going to give him what he wants -- after all, they’ve had an on and off again season, and winning always feels nice. Still, he bites his lower lip, a blush spreading across his face. He says nothing, and Pekka presses a kiss to the curve of his neck, right where it makes Juuse shiver. 

“Good boy.” The words draw a small whimper from Juuse, which almost -- but not quite -- drowns out the sound of Pekka slicking himself before gently working to press in.

When they’d first started, Juuse had had to ease Pekka into the idea that he could take it, that he wouldn’t hurt him. The elder Finn had hesitated, dragging out the process for  _ months,  _ and driving Juuse insane for lack of any sort of contact. Pekka had finally gave in, but Juuse still remembers just how thorough Pekka had been in prepping the small Finn. The subsequent sex had rendered Juuse speechless by the end of it, his whole body still processing what Pekka had done. 

Though they don’t need as much prep now, especially given Juuse’s steadily expanding toy collection, their sex still has the same effect. Juuse’s back bows off the bed once Pekka’s half way in, pausing to collect himself. Juuse squirms his hips down, trying to take more and fuck himself down on Pekka at the same time. 

“ _ Ahne, _ ” Pekka purrs, sliding one hand up Juuse’s chest, rolling his hips tentatively. He flicks one of Juuse’s nipples, then the other, drawing short gasps in turn. He rolls his hips again, and Juuse groans, a deep, satisfied sound that goes right to his dick.

Juuse mumbles something as Pekka starts up, adjusting his hips so he’s getting a deeper stroke every time. He can’t help the noises he makes, nor can he help the punched out gasp he makes as Pekka’s hand trails up to his throat. His large palm covers Juuse’s entire throat, long talented fingers wrapping easily around the column of his neck. There’s no pressure, but Juuse wants there to be. He thinks he communicates as such, loosely wrapping one hand around Pekka’s wrist to squeeze if it gets to be too much. 

As soon as Pekka begins to apply pressure, Juuse feels himself completely disconnect. All he can feel is Pekka inside him, his hand on his throat, and the overwhelming comfortable feeling of safety. The victory from earlier that night had already made him happy, but the way Pekka holds him so securely and the pleasure he gives him push Juuse to a new level. 

He’s not sure how long they go at it, lost as he is in the realm of comfort. Needless to say, when Pekka releases Juuse’s throat and the sudden flow of oxygen rushes into his lungs, Juuse’s not prepared for his orgasm to hit him so hard. Through the crash of pleasure through his body, he can feel Pekka’s hand -- the one that had just been cradling Juuse’s throat -- stroking him, prolonging the pleasure until it borders on too much.

He pants, gasping for breath as the pleasure hums in his veins. Pekka pulls him close, kissing along his neck and nipping every so often, before he stills with a sharp gasp. Juuse feels warmth, wet and soft within him, and he has enough state of mind to whisper, “Thank you,” before he passes out.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up about twenty minutes later. He’s clean, pressed up to Pekka in their bed as is usual. There’s minor aches all over his body, from the game in general but also from Pekka. He shifts a little to stretch, and squeaks a little as he notices two things: the plug in his ass and the way his spine cracks as he stretches. Pekka chuckles quietly, rubbing along Juuse’s spine. 

“Back with the living, are you?” he coos. 

Juuse nods, not quite trusting his throat or voice just yet. The familiar soreness is very present, and he reaches up to rub at it softly. It’s tender, and he has a brief moment of icy fear, wondering if a handprint would be left on his neck. Pekka seems to read that from him, and he hushes him, pulling him closer. 

“There’s no marks, I already checked. Throat still bothering you?” 

Juuse hesitates before nodding, sitting up a little bit as Pekka guides a water bottle to his lips. It feels nice, and while his throat is sore, it will pass by morning. Still, he gratefully accepts the Tylenol Pekka hands to him. 

“Thank you, sir,” Juuse murmurs, his voice a little hoarse. 

“This was a reward, sweetheart. You don’t have to thank me; you earned this.” 

The unabashed pride in Pekka’s voice makes Juuse blush. That this, despite their very debauched state, is what makes him blush is a little bit ridiculous. Then again, their relationships trajectory was never the most normative. 

Juuse snuggles up closer, hiding his face against Pekka’s bare chest. The silver chain of his necklace has cooled faster than the rest of his body, giving Juuse a nice, refreshing line of cold against his cheek. He nuzzles against it for a few moments, stopping only when Pekka adjusts them so they can actually lay down and get some sleep. He means to continue talking, to ask Pekka about what he could do better for next time, but the warm comfort of being wrapped up in Pekka’s arms sends him right back to sleep. 

Besides; they can have round two in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> according to google translate, _ahne is finnish for "greedy."_
> 
> comments make the world go round, babes 🌻


End file.
